


Smile

by orphan_account



Series: hapistance week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hapistance Week (Fire Emblem), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smile| SighWaking up next to her beloved is a treat each morning.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: hapistance week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> im a tired lesbians so these lesbians are also tired zzz
> 
> short because im short also zzzz

Constance's eyes opened to a beautiful sight. Her beloved's beautiful pink-ish eyes (To be honest, Constance wasn't sure how to describe the color other than "beautiful") open in front of her, staring deep into her soul, likely. Hopefully the loving way in which Constance stared back came off as sweet rather than creepy.

"Mornin'" Hapi said, a faint **smile** on her lips. Constance's eyes fluttered drowsily. Oh, to stay asleep a while longer... Yet if she closed her eyes, she'd lose sight of her wondrous Hapi.

"Good morning..." She yawned, lazily draping an arm over Hapi. Hapi responded by scooting closer. Such contact with her was bliss, especially this early in the morning.

"The sun's hardly risen..." Hapi closed her eyes for a moment. "Wanna stay in bed?"

"But they... Need us... Out there..." Constance feared she was already drowsing off. The only thing keeping her awake was the sight of Hapi, which caused the corners of Constance's mouth to raise; She **smile** d automatically, not that she was complaining. Although they needed help typing up loose ends now that the war was done, they surely wouldn't miss Constance and Hapi... and Constance would much rather miss her duty than this perfect moment.

"Not as much as I need you." Hapi said the sappy line with a straight face, causing Constance to blush perhaps more than she was before. "C'mon, Coco. _ZZZ._ "

" _'ZZZ'_ yourself, Hapi... Though... Maybe I can spare to rest a minute more." Constance pulled Hapi by the side, snuggling up closer to her. She was warm, though Constance did note she was colder than she herself was. Yet, she wasn't going to admit to stealing the blankets. That would be a foolish move.

"Alrighty, Coco. You do that, heh." Hapi, in a rather unceremonious—and dare Constance say inappropriate— way, brought Constance to her chest and held her there. Secure... She couldn't help but smile at being in Hapi's strong arms.

"I... love you..." Constance **smile** d and faintly heard Hapi return the words as she drifted back into sleep, her dreams pleasant and her pillow warm and soft.

**Author's Note:**

> this is in a world where morning breath doesn't exist, good day,


End file.
